


Budding Pinecest

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pinecest story that I've wanted to write out for a long time. May include some polyamory involving Pacifica later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent Night Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate POV for SilhouetteofScribe's AWESOME Pinecest story, read it here!. I read it and thought "Wow, this is really cool, I wonder what's going through Mabel's head during this," so I decided to (with the original author's permission) write this up! I hope you all enjoy it! Once again, thank you to SilhouetteofScribe for inspiring me to write this (I literally made an account so I could contact them and post this up hahahaha). I recommend you read their story first, then read this one, as this one doesn't explain fully what happens between scenes. I think I did a good job telling a cohesive story though, so if you'd rather read this THEN "Pining at Night" that would work fine too. Either way, read that other one too! 
> 
> "Pining at Night" http://archiveofourown.org/works/3517553
> 
> Summary: Mabel gets a bit frisky at night and tries to finish up with her sleeping twin right next to her.

She was a few steps below her twin, glaring up at him and his rolling suitcases. She was a touch excited for the rest of the evening, since she'd finally have a proper opportunity to talk with Dipper. By the time everyone had arrived at the Mystery Shack, there was so much commotion and insanity she had yet to sit down and catch up with her 19 year old twin. It had been a year since they'd last seen each other, what with his college courses and her stay in Thailand. She'd seen so much and she wanted to tell him about some of her more memorable fights, but the evening had been spent shaking hands and giving hugs to barely-remembered family members. 

Finally, as the evening wound down, she and Dipper decided to retire to their room to get ready for bed, and such was the reason she was staring up at his butt and silently willing him to move faster. When he finally opened up the door, she rushed up the last few steps and shouldered him out of the way, her lean and muscular form knocking him to the side and to the ground. As she did so, she let out an excited cry of “Clear a path!”

She barely noticed the staleness of the air, the stuffy heat from the massive, uncovered window, or the dust getting in her nose, eyes, and hair. No, all she was the dent in the hardwood wall from one particularly powerful golf-ball drive. She saw the massive paint smear on the wall next to her bed from one particularly rowdy sleep-over. She saw her bed, full of delightful summer dreams, pillow forts, and crafty afternoons.

She rushed for the bed and shouted the first phrase that came to mind. It didn't exactly fit, but she shouted it anyway. It sounded cool in that old history of Rome film Dipper had made her sit through in high school.

“Vini, Vedi, Vici!!!” She slammed into the mattress, choking violently on the massive cloud of dust that surged up around her, then shouted “Mabel Pines hereby claims this room and everything west of the center divide! Mama’s back!” She made to sit up to smile over at Dipper, but the action filled the air with an ominous creak, and her overjoyed smile turned into a silent raspberry. 

The frame tore away from the headboard, then from the foot of the bed, and the whole thing collapsed outwards in a mess of dust and splinters, drawing more coughing from Mabel, coughing that quickly devolved into entertained giggles.

\--------------------

His lips were fire when they pressed against the nape of her neck. She felt his teeth drag over the sensitive flesh, making her breath hitch in her chest, and then his voice...his voice filled her up and emptied her out all at once. 

“Mabel...” he said, running a thumb over the sharp definition of her bicep. 

“Dipper...you can't...” She muttered, and the sound he made filled her with delight. She'd made the same sound when he'd said HER name. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, and she could see all that heat and passion that she was feeling reciprocated. She almost let him continue, but she wanted to see how far she could push Dipper before he just lost control. So, she pressed both hands against his pale, hairless chest and started to push him back.

“But I have to Mabel...you're just too powerful...The Dark Ones are coming and only you can defeat them!” 

“I know, Dipper, but that doesn't mean we should-” she stopped, confused when their unfocused, dark surroundings began to lighten, giving way to a red-tinged sunset with filled with smoke and fire. 

“Come on Mabel, we need your AdoraBull!” The voice wasn't Dipper's any more, it belonged to...Kevin Bacon? What the? Abruptly she was sitting astride the cutest minotaur she'd ever seen. Her eyes filled with hearts and she let out a delighted coo, leaping off and staring at the baby-sized beast-

She forced herself awake, frowning and letting out a soft, barely audible “Damn!” It was so quiet, the sound could have been mistaken for a grunt. She'd hoped that she'd finish that dream this time, but instead it had shifted to something nonsensical and silly and cute. She shuddered slightly at the sticky warmth between her thighs, and let out a low, annoyed moan. When was she going to finish that dream? She wanted to know how it ends, but instead she'd woken up soaking through her panties.

It took her a minute to remember exactly where she was and what was going on. Mystery Shack, family reunion, broken bed, Dipper fixed the bed, mattress was ruined, sleeping on the floor, purple footie pajamas. 

After a moment of annoyed fuming, she decided to do what she usually did: finish it herself. Her waking mind couldn't do it as well as her unbridled unconscious mind, but it was better than stewing in her own juices. She turned her head slightly and whispered “Brobro?” When he didn't respond, she smiled slightly and shook her head a bit. Dipper was a ridiculously sound sleeper, she knew that from experience. 

She'd spent a few nights back during the summer hiding under her blankets finishing her dreams, and had never woken him up before. Then again, they'd never slept this close to one another when she'd tried to deal with her...womanly urgings. She'd have to risk it though, there wasn't really any choice (the thought of moving to the other bed never occurred to her). 

She turned slightly and reached up, and started sliding down her zipper, slowly exposing her tanned, freckly skin to the warm attic air. When the soft fabric finally pulled away from her slightly-sweaty chest, she let out a low sigh of pleasure that made her freeze and stop, looking once again at Dipper. 

“Brobro?” She asked again. She thought she'd saw him twitch and tried once more; “Dipper?” 

There was still no response. She unzipped her onesie further and pushed it down to about mid-thigh level, once again cooing at the feel of the humid air on her skin, and slid her right hand between her thighs. Fingers slid under her panties and over her sensitive mound and she felt as if she'd been struck by lightning. Another low moan filled her chest and escaped through her lips, accidentally molding it into a word as her thoughts flashed back on that dream she'd been having. 

“Dipperrrrr...” She finished it off with a purr because her fingers had slid down further, and one of them pushed up into her depths. She started slowly sliding that finger in and out, leaning heavily on her other hand, and turned the dream over in her mind once more. She'd been dealing with her attraction to Dipper for so long that it no longer seemed to faze her. It was now more about trying to figure out how to get the weird thoughts to pass quickly so they wouldn't affect her relationship with her beloved twin.

Right now, she was trying to hold onto the feeling of his lips on her throat, the way he whispered her name. Then she tried to picture the feel of his fingers sliding inside her, wiggling about...his warm breath brushing against her inner thigh, a kiss pressing against her slit.

“Oh Brobro...” She gasped again, shuddering in pleasure. Only half aware of what she was doing, she found herself shifting position and sliding on one hand and both knees towards Dipper. She pressed herself against his side, feeling the warmth of his arm against her chest and let out another breath. This was a bad idea, but she was so desperate for some kind of contact, something to stimulate her imagination a bit more, she was willing to risk this. Even that slight touch made her moan and press her breasts against his arm and chest a bit more. Her muscled abdomen slid against his side, and one of her thighs draped across his jean-covered thighs, and she slid her finger in and out faster and faster. 

Her movement was restricted, however, and with a soft, annoyed groan she rolled away long enough to kick her onesie off. It landed a few feet away, and she wasted no time turning towards her twin once again. This time, however, she was more sitting next to him, facing her twin...and noticed the bulge in Dipper's pants, and the way he was bucking his hips slightly. The movement was only barely noticeable, but still she caught it, and her finger slid extra deep. 

“Dipper….” She gasped, arching up and staring at that bulge in his jeans. She reached up with one hand to start fondling one of her breasts, running a thumb over one nipple while she fingered herself, imagining what her twin was thinking about. Oh God that was it. She wondered if he was dreaming about her like she'd been dreaming about him, and she felt her arousal heighten, her climax rush towards her faster, and now her sharp little moans were monosyllabic, exhalations that formed the sounds “Br” and “Di.” 

Finally, as her insides began to tighten into a single point of pure, lovely heat, she slid her finger out and started to rub at her sensitive mound. She couldn't contain one last moan or the rapidly scrabbling hand as it closed on his zipper's tab and pulled it down. She felt the pressure building around her ears and her vision going fuzzy, and her hand dived in and coiled around his thick, hard length and tugged it out. She got one good look at the throbbing arousal of her twin brother jutting up out of the slit in his briefs and out of the opening of his zipper before a sound that was not of her making reached her ears. 

Everything came screeching to a halt and she recoiled, hands coming up to cover her chest and thighs clamping together around her aroused slit, when Dipper spoke in a half-awake slur. 

“M-Mabel?”

It was like ice cold water in her face. She could almost hear her juices down below boiling away from the heat of her near-orgasm, but she couldn't bring another lewd thought to her mind. 

“Uh, hows about we just put that in the let’s not mention it pile, br – Dipper.” She didn't know why she cut off using her familiar name for him, the nickname she rarely used in public anymore. Maybe if she stuck to a more formal tone and vocabulary, he wouldn't realize that she was naked save for her stripey panties and that his dick was hanging out, still throbbing hard. 

He spoke, something about a crazy dream and a bear, and all she could think to do was scrabble for her onesie. She found it and pulled it up against her body, covering most of her abdomen and thighs but inadvertently pushing her tits up so that they almost spilled out of the minor coverings. She didn't even notice this until Dipper's eyes, which looked oddly alert despite his slurred words and facial expression in the moonlight, dipped down to stare at them. 

“Its hot,” she stuttered, not realizing that he had actually asked why she was out of her outfit. She was too caught up in how Dipper's eyes seemed to be taking in every detail of her bust before they slid up along her neck, then her face, and finally met her eyes. Once again, she felt like she'd been struck by lightning.

Then he spoke again. His words made sense and were very woken-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-Dipper-esque, but something in his tone made Mabel feel like it was the hardest thing he'd ever said.

“Go to bed Mabel, I don’t have time for your weird night terrors!”  
His eyes lingered on hers far longer than they should have as he rolled away, and did she see them dip down to her groin once before he finished his maneuver? 

Just like that, she was alone again. Alone with her thoughts and the memory of Dipper's shaft in her hands, the soft way he'd moaned when her hand closed around it and pulled it free, the way he'd stared at her breasts long after she'd covered them up. She wasn't going to be able to finish herself off that night. She climbed back into her onesie, zipped it shut, and pulled her pillow back under her head. 

No, she didn't get to finish herself off, but while she slept she had the most intoxicating dream, and when she awoke it was to find her panties still absolutely soaked, and with her own particular brand of girl-cum, judging by the smell. It really had been a wonderful dream...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets some alone time...sort of.

It took three days for things to calm down. The house was a mess and filled with people coming in and out, organizing things and bringing things in, setting things up outside and going over the plans for the event. Some of that time, Mabel spent helping set things up, but most of it was spent catching up with her friends as best she could. Grenda she couldn't see of course, what with her line of practical and beautiful dresses that Grenda called “Deadly Dresses,” but Candy she spent a wonderful afternoon with. Apparently, the girl was studying online and taking everything related to human bio-engineering, genetic research, and robotics. When Mabel explained that she didn't know what any of that was, Candy just giggled and wiggled her fingers mysteriously, and echoed one of the first things the younger Candy had said to Mabel. “Improvement of Human Being.” They'd had a good laugh, but in the end Mabel was needed at the Mystery Shack. 

Dipper, on the other hand, was put in charge of all the “nerd junk” as Stan jokingly called it. He was organizing the music, setting up the sound system, making sure the lights would work properly, and the like. He worked about fourteen hours a day getting all that set up while Mabel and Soos built a huge deck and set up chairs and tables and everything else. No matter who it was, everyone was busy and tired at the end of the day.

After those three days, though, it was the night before the big event: Stan's and Ford's 80th birthday party AND the Pines Family Reunion. Mabel went up and crashed in her properly repaired bed, and almost immediately fell asleep, while Dipper...Dipper lay in his bed for a little while, running through everything one last time. At one point he got up and got to work on his lap-top, running some last minute checks on the light program...and then he peered sheepishly at his twin sleeping soundly in the other bed. 

He needed to relax, and he decided to do a quick look through his...picture site. As he scrolled through the newly updated erotic work of some of his favorite artists, he felt a stirring down below and slipped a hand down and into his briefs, pushing them down and revealing his hard shaft. He took it in his hand and gave it a slow stroke and bit back an ecstatic moan. He was sitting cross-legged in front of his computer screen, his left hand down “below” while his right worked the wireless mouse that was resting on his night-stand. 

He found a nice piece of fic and started reading, something lewd and mildly incestuous (they were cousins so it counted) with copious amounts of messiness and dirty names, and he quickly felt himself heating up. Since he didn't need to click anything, he switched hands, making use of the mouse wheel to scroll down when needed, while he worked himself a bit faster. Every now and then, he'd flick his eyes towards Mabel, checking to make sure she was still facing the other direction, but his checks were growing further and further apart. 

It was this lack of diligence that lead to his downfall. Mabel had indeed fallen soundly asleep as soon as her face hit the pillow, but she'd drank a LOT of soda the previous day and hadn't gone to the bathroom so her bladder weakened the quality of her sleep, and when Dipper flicked on his computer the quality of the light pushed her towards consciousness even more. She woke up about the same time Dipper stopped reading the fic and let his mind take over and run in a tangent, and she rolled quietly over, staring groggily across the way.

What she saw was her brother, legs now splayed open, illuminated by the muted glare of his unplugged lap-top, furiously jacking off with one hand while he leaned on the other. His briefs were practically glowing in the light from their position just below his dangly parts, and her eyes quickly widened as she understood. All grogginess was gone, and she peered at him long and hard, taking in his whole form. 

His lanky legs. The shirt that was a few sizes too small and clung to his narrow torso. His hair. Dear God his hair! She wanted to run her hands through it, pull it, twirl it around her fingers-

“Mabel...” 

She snapped out of her stupor and blushed, opening her mouth to explain when Dipper spoke again. 

“Don't stop Mabel...” 

Her blush intensified ten-fold and she felt her body warming, for she understood what was happening now. He was thinking about her and jerking off, just like she'd done the other night. She thought about reaching down and working herself over, but she decided not to. She wanted to be entirely lucid and aware when her brother finished up. 

~~~

What was going on Dipper's head was pretty obvious. The dirty fic he was reading involved two faceless characters with mediocre descriptions, and Dipper's mind was giving him the images he needed. He was visualizing a beautiful, short-haired, ridiculously busty teen pushing her backside against her lover, pulling him in deeper. His hand felt nothing like a real pussy (not that he knew that) but the motions were working together, until Dipper could almost pretend that the woman was plowing him. He tilted his head backwards while the girl leaned against him again and again, and then pulled away and changed position, straddling him and leaning in to kiss him hard and passionately. 

He sped up his strokes while the imaginary girl in his mind bounced her hips faster, then pulled back, tilting his face so that they made eye contact...and he saw Mabel. He was looking at his sister, her curves etched into his mind like no one elses. He didn't know it, but it was at that moment that Mabel in the real world turned her attention to Dipper. Her name escaped his lips and the image blurred, threatened to come apart, but Dipper, in a fit of near climax-foolishness, bid her to continue. He kept stroking and leaned back further on the bed, falling onto his back and reached down with his free hand to grip the edge of his briefs. 

His strokes came faster now as the illusory Mabel rode him faster and faster. “Ohhhhh...” He moaned, before biting down on his lip to keep the moans from growing in volume. Mabel didn't sit idle, though, when Dipper shifted position. She rolled out of bed silently, like the ninja she had actually trained with when she spent three months in Japan when she was 17. She made no sound, moving along the creaky wooden floor as if it were air. She'd long ago memorized the layout of this room for silent movement, and she moved over to her brother's bed, taking in his form up close. She seemed to be torn between staring at his face and his cock. 

Her eyes flicked from one to the other, absorbing his expression and the way the flesh of his cock pulled this way and that with each stroke of Dipper's hand. She memorized the hue of his blushing cheeks in the computer light and the way pre dripped from the head of his shaft. 

Then he tensed and moved and Mabel pulled back a bit to give him room. In his little fantasy land, Mabel had just slid down and was now stroking his shaft rapidly, giving him little kisses on the leg, balls, and dick as she worked him to climax. Then she planted a kiss on the tip of his cock and then slid down, swallowing his shaft whole. It didn't feel any different than his hand (obviously) but the image of his twin taking him to the hilt like that pushed him over the edge. He kept his eyes shut, holding onto the image as his orgasm rolled up his body, rising his hips up and down, and he tugged his briefs up over his dick to hold in the cum. He fancied that she was swallowing it and he let out a long, low moan of release as his cum stained his briefs, bubbling up through it while he kept stroking with the hand inside his underwear. 

Mabel made a soft grunting noise as she visible restrained herself from reaching out to touch him. The sight of his body rolling in orgasm was too intoxicating, and watching his cum bubble up through his pants was so exciting it almost hurt. She had wrapped her arms around herself, almost like a strait-jacket, while she fought to maintain control. Then Dipper spoke again, and she felt something different forming in her gut: a laugh. 

“Ooooh….” Dipper said, slowing down and laying back on his pillows. “I'm soooo going to Hell...” 

When Mabel let out a snicker, Dipper retorted without thinking, and said “Oh shut up Mabel!” Then his eyes snapped open and he saw her, sitting there in her pajamas (this time a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt that was too big even for Soos), staring intently at him. She was still giggling, and but that didn't stop her from planting both hands on the side of the bed and pull herself up, leaning in towards her reclining brother. 

“I guess I'll see you there,” she said, before she pressed her lips to his in a soft, gentle kiss.


	3. Its coming to a head...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel bares her soul...

The kiss felt amazing. It was just a simple, delicate touch of their lips, and it only lasted a second or so, but Mabel felt like it lasted an eternity. When she pulled back from the kiss, leaning over her surprised, post-climax brother, she locked eyes with him… and immediately realized she'd made a mistake. Dipper was staring at her in complete confusion, and once the kiss was broken he reached up and pushed her away with both hands and slid back into a sitting position against the wall. Mabel had kissed him! And it wasn't a familial kiss on the cheek or forehead, this was a kiss on the lips! . 

When he pushed her back, Mabel shifted to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, and felt color rising in her cheeks. She shouldn't have done that. There was no way he'd wanted that, or expected it, and the expression on his face was so heart-wrenchingly unreadable that it almost brought tears to her eyes. But she held on and started to speak. 

“Dipper...I'm sorry I should have asked you first, or something. I don't...I don't even know what I should have done.” She finally broke eye contact and looked away, taking in the room as she continued. “We always had a...connection that no one could ever understand or see or...” She stopped again, glancing back at him, all the emotions rolling through her evident on her face. Her eyebrows were pinched together as she focused and because she was frustrated, when she paused she chewed on her bottom lip, and her arms were crossed over her chest as if she was both afraid of opening up and wanted some comforting. 

“No one could replace you Dipper. We were always right next to each other, even into High school. Our rooms were close by and I never fell asleep in my own room, remember? You'd always have to wake me up and pull me back to my own room? One time you tried to carry me and almost dropped me down the stairs.” Dipper's unreadable expression twitched, his mouth curving just slightly into something akin to a smile, and Mabel started talking faster. “After you went away to college and I started traveling, it was always so hard! I'd forced myself to fall asleep without thinking of you, but I dated people who reminded me of you. There was this boy in Tibet and he was nice and always prattling about the abominable snowman and the legends and stuff like that but he was never you...just close enough that sometimes I could pretend.” She had turned so that she was on her knees on the bed now, watching his face for any reaction, any hint.

“You confuse me, Dipper. But you also steady me. You frustrate me and you always make me feel loved. You've always accepted everything I am, all that I am and you never questioned it. You were just...there. When I started going out with Sabrina and Dad started yelling you got in his face and defended me. When that guy stole my car you found it. When I told my Mom I didn't want to go to school, that I wanted to use the Grunkle's money to travel and learn that way, you stood up for me, and you helped me plan and you tried to get me to read every stupid brochure you printed up for me.” That last sentence was broken up by a few giggles as she remembered that summer almost two years ago, and again there was a shift in his expression.

She leaned closer now, hovering over him and their faces only about a foot or so away, and she kept talking, staring into his eyes as she tried to explain. “I've been dealing with this for years, trying to get over it, to understand it, to control it...like you would. You've always been good at that. You've never been good with people but you've always understood yourself, and been in control, and I thought I could handle being here again but its been so long since I've seen you and we're back in the house and we're sharing a room again and you felt so nice to touch the other night and then you're here and you're doing this and I couldn't hold myself back I was just too-”

Dipper reached up and put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her words and the slow, inexorable advance she'd been unaware of. Their noses were almost touching at this point, and Mabel could see every detail of his cold, detached face, but could see nothing of what was going on in his head. 

The reality was that there was little going on. Her kiss had so shocked him that he'd shut down and withdrawn into himself, playing over the scene and trying to understand it. A short time into her dialogue she said something that got to him though. She mentioned how they'd been in high school and he'd froze up even more, not sure how to process this, what to do with this new information, and he couldn't help thinking “What would Mabel do?” 

She'd listen. She'd watch the person talking and listen to what they were saying, and try to understand their heart and soul and everything that couldn't be written on paper or logged on a computer. So, he did just that. There was no physical change, but he listened to everything she said, and watched her move closer and closer. That was just how she was, though, so he didn't mind. He just listened to her talk. He watched every tick, every flick of emotion across her face, and analyzed it, ran over everything again and again just as he always did. 

Then she was only a few inches away and he was entirely in control of himself and he stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder and locking her in place. His arm began to straighten and push her back a bit, and he saw just another emotion crossing over her face: self-disgust. He'd seen them all at this point. He'd seen how angry she was that she'd done this, and how scared she was for their future after this moment. He'd seen the longing for closeness that they'd had as children, and a slightly different kind of longing, for something they'd never have but might someday. He saw the sadness and the loneliness and just a touch of jealousy when she started describing how in control he was, and he internally scoffed at that. If only she could read him like that, right now. 

But no, there was no way she could tell what was going on, so he had to tell her, had to explain himself now, and he couldn't do that with her laying on him like this. He pushed her back another inch and she started to pull away herself and turn slightly, when the moon through the window struck her face just right, and sudden all those emotions were cast in a different light, both figuratively and literally. In that silver radiance, he knew that this wasn't a joke, or a phase, or a mistake. This was something mysterious and powerful and real. A short internal dialogue played out in a split second as she pulled away from his hand and broke contact with him, once again staring off to the side.

I have to tell her. But look at her! Really look! I've got to say something! Look.

He looked and made a decision, and before she could pull back fully his other hand came up and cupped the side of her face. The hand that had been on her shoulder cupped the other side, and he used the grip to pull her towards him, and he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss far less chaste than the soft, subtle one she'd given him. He pulled her into him and poured everything he had into that kiss, and after a few seconds she responded, tangling one hand in his hair and propelling herself up against him.

And he banged his head on the wall, hard. She'd leaned in fast and strong and he'd let himself fall back, forgetting that he'd scooted up towards the wall and his head slammed into the dry-wall. Immediately he felt a knot forming and he let out a cry of pain. Mabel, precariously positioned slumped to the side and landed face-down and leaning across his chest in his pillow, and he reached up to cup the back of his head. There were a few moments of awkward silence while Mabel forced herself up onto her hands and knees and looked back at Dipper, then the brown-haired young man let out a quiet giggle. 

Mabel reciprocated and leaned back, once again squatting on her knees next to him and laughing hysterically. Their tandem laughter went on for about thirty seconds until Mabel leaned back and fell onto her buttocks on the floor, and then Dipper's got louder and he pointed vaguely in her direction while tears streamed down his face. Mabel laughed all the harder and clutched her sides, trying to muster a reprimand between gales of laughter. 

She failed, and they laughed for several more minutes. Then there was a loud thump on the floor beneath them, and the two paused mid-laugh to decipher the sound. It came again, three more times, and they both recognized it as Stan's response to their occasional summer romps. He was banging on the ceiling with a broom handle, and the interruption was enough to stop the twins from continuing to laugh in hilarity.

Mabel got to her feet and spoke, clutching her side where a painful stitch had formed. 

“So….that was fun.” Dipper snickered and nodded, then touched the back of his head lightly and winced. “Yeah, I guess...if you like concussions.” 

“They're the best!” 

“No they aren't Mabes. They suck.” 

“You've just never got one in a real fight.”

“I think that counts as a fight!” 

“It was not, it was an accident!”

“By the strictest definition, it counts as a lover's quarrel!”

“No it-” she froze mid-retort, processing what he said for a moment. “Did you just say-”

“Mmhmm.” Dipper was now the one blushing profusely as he stared up at his beautiful, inside and out, twin. “I love you Mabel.” 

Mabel straightened up in shock, recognizing that what he'd just said, something he'd said plenty of times over the course of their lives, meant something entirely new. Tears formed in her eyes and she moved up to him quickly, pulling him into another gentle kiss, then pulled back, arms around his neck, to say “I love you too, bro bro.” 

His smile was wide and strong, and he patted her hip. 

“I know you do. Now...please go get me some ice and some ibuprofen. This REALLY hurts.”


End file.
